Untitled
by Bianca Wu
Summary: "Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya sakit. Aku mencintaimu." [Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun] [CHANBAEK]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Title : Untitled**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol &amp; Byun Baekhyun**

**... and Do Kyungsoo**

**[Warning!]**

**This is just fanfiction. Fanfiction, remember. So, it's not real. I'm not own the cast, I just own this story. Please don't be so emotional and brutal. I just want to write out something in my mind. If you like this story, you can express it in the comments. If you think this is not good enough, you can tell me too. But, if you hate it too much, please... just keep it by yourself. I accept criticism, but not bashing.**

**And...**

**This is Genderswitch. So, Dont read this story if you dont like and hate it too much.**

**Thanks, Happy Reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah kesalahannya di kehidupan sebelumnya sangat fatal sampai dia harus mengalami semua ini. Hidupnya terasa seperti mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan, menggelayutinya seperti hama di batang pohon. Apa semua yang terjadi pada keluarganya tidak cukup sampai Chanyeol, -mantan- kekasih yang sangat dicintainya, sampai hati melakukan semua ini kepadanya? Apa kehidupannya belum cukup menyedihkan sehingga dia masih diberikan luka lain untuk dia tanggung?

Chanyeol. Setelah semua kesakitan yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, pemuda itu adalah segalanya bagi Baekhyun. Pemuda itu adalah pusat kehidupannya. Pusat dunianya. Baekhyun menyayanginya, sangat menyayanginya sampai dalam tahap dia akan mengusahakan apapun untuk membuat Chanyeol bahagia, untuk memastikan agar Chanyeol nyaman disampingya, untuk memastikan agar Chanyeol tidak pergi dari sisinya.

Tapi... apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan jika Chanyeol ingin pergi? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan jika Chanyeol dengan bahagia atau malah dengan tidak berperasaan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa pemuda itu telah menemukan pusat kehidupannya sendiri? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan jika Chanyeol ingin melepaskan diri darinya? Apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan jika Chanyeolnya sudah tidak memerlukan dirinya lagi?

Tolong siapapun beritahu Baekhyun apa yang harus dia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti apa yang sejak tiga hari yang lalu dilakukannya di sini. Menyembunyikan tubuh mungilnya dibalik pohon, Baekhyun mengamati sepasang kekasih yang tengah diliputi kebahagiaan tak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Terhitung sudah berjam-jam dia berdiri disana, sepertinya betah sekali memakukan pandangannya kearah dua objek itu.

Baekhyun tahu sekali bahwa dia adalah gadis bodoh yang sudah tergelincir dalam perasaan bernama cinta yang menyakitkan ini. Baekhyun tahu sekali dengan jelas bahwa tergelincir dalam perasaan ini sangat menyakitkan. Tapi alih-alih bangkit dan menjauh, dia malah menceburkan dirinya semakin dalam dan sekarang dengan bodohnya berenang mengarungi danau kesakitan ini. Luhan, sahabatnya, bahkan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah gadis sinting bodoh karena melakukan hal ini. Tapi Baekhyun bisa apa, dia sudah terlalu mencintai Chanyeol.

Sejenak, pandangannya menerawang kekejadian seminggu yang lalu, saat itu Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar mendatanginya. Pemuda itu tidak berhenti tersenyum dihadapannya, sambil sekali menggumamkan 'Oh, astaga!' yang membuat Baekhyun bingung. Tapi kebingungan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungilnya dan membisikkan ditelinganya dengan pelan,

_Baekhyunie, aku menemukannya. Belahan jiwaku, aku menemukannya..._

Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol sedang tersenyum sangat lebar sesaat setelah mengatakan kalimat itu, tapi Baekhyun... hatinya bagai diremukkan dari dalam. Dan setitik air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Chanyeol telah menemukan bagian hatinya yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo nama gadis itu. Seperti juga Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memiliki tubuh yang mungil, kulitnya putih dan dia memiliki bibir berbentuk hati yang cantik. Tapi alih-alih memiliki mata sipit seperti yang dimiliki Baekhyun, mata Kyungsoo besar dan bulat seperti burung hantu. Kombinasi itu adalah sebentuk kesempurnaan fisik yang dimilikinya. Pintar memasak, ramah dan anggun adalah poin plusnya.

Setelah si mungil itu pikirkan, mungkin itulah alasan kenapa Chanyeol lebih memilih Kyungsoo ketimbang Baekhyun. Kyungsoo, sama sekali berbeda darinya. Kyungsoo, gadis itu, seperti yang selalu pemuda itu katakan sepanjang hidupnya kepada Baekhyun tentang gadis impiannya, feminin nan anggun. Chanyeol menyukai sosok gadis yang seperti Kyungsoo, bukan gadis urakan dan berisik sepertinya. Dan mungkin selama ini Chanyeol hanya kasihan padanya sehingga laki-laki itu setuju untuk menjalin suatu hubungan bernama pacaran dengannya. Jadi setelah pemuda itu menemukan gadis impiannya, dia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja, tanpa ingat bahwa si mungil itu juga punya hati. Dan hatinya kembali bernanah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepertinya sudah lama sekali sejak pertama kali Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol, tapi Baekhyun ingat sekali setiap detail pertemuan mereka berdua. Pertemuan mereka bisa dikatakan biasa sekali, cenderung tidak istimewa dan tidak perlu diingat. Mereka berdua, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah teman sejak Junior High School, mereka resmi berkenalan setelah Chanyeol dengan gagah berani menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari pembulian yang dilakukan teman-teman sekolahnya yang bodoh. Seperti juga kelanjutan kisah pahlawan dan korban, mereka berdua berkenalan, kemudian berteman baik, lalu Baekhyun, si korban, terpesona pada Chanyeol dan begitulah seterusnya.

Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih dari seorang pahlawan dan teman baik, sejak awal melihat pemuda jangkung yang tampan itu, Baekhyun telah tersihir oleh pesona mematikan dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu mencoba untuk menyimpan perasaannya sendiri dengan baik, takut apabila Chanyeol mengetahui pemuda itu akan meninggalkannya. Dulu, bagi Baekhyun terus berada di samping Chanyeol saja sudah lebih dari cukup, meskipun hanya dengan status teman baik.

Tapi ternyata perasaan gadis mungil itu tidak bisa terus menerus disimpannya sendirian, tepat ketika hari kelulusan mereka saat Senior High School, Baekhyun mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa perasaannya pada Chanyeol lebih dari sekedar rasa suka kepada teman dan dengan gugup gadis itu meminta Chanyeol untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Yang paling tidak bisa Baekhyun duga adalah Chanyeol tersenyum padanya dengan lembut, pemuda itu merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua lengan panjangnya, menyapukan beberapa kecupan ringan dipuncak kepala Baekhyun dan membisikan sebaris kalimat yang membuat perasaan Baekhyun sangat gembira.

"Aku juga menyayangimu Byunnie... Aku akan menjagamu selamanya. Kalau kau menginginkanku sebagai kekasih, maka kita akan menjadi kekasih." Bisiknya.

Satu hal yang luput dari pikiran cerdas Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakan mencintai Baekhyun, pemuda itu menyayanginya. Hanya menyayanginya. Dan pula, jika dipikirkan lagi, memang sebaris kalimat dikatakan dengan lembut oleh bibir Chanyeol, tapi sebaris kalimat itu tidak terdengar tulus saat Chanyeol mengatakannya. Juga, tersimpan makna yang tidak Baekhyun mengerti dibaliknya.

Setelah pernyataan cinta itu, mereka berdua menjalani kehidupan sebagai pasangan kekasih yang sempurna, setidaknya bagi Baekhyun. Mereka tinggal bersama, kuliah ditempat yang sama dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai sepasang kekasih yang harmonis, tidak pernah ada pertengkaran yang berarti, benar-benar harmonis, atau mungkin terlalu harmonis. Chanyeol selalu bersikap sebagai kekasih yang sempurna untuk Baekhyun, lembut dan pengertian dan Baekhyun selalu menjadi kekasih yang cerewet dan ceria. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak mengira akan ada saat dimana dia akan berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Karena, kisah mereka benar-benar sempurna sebelum Kyungsoo datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun tahu dia harus berhenti melakukan kegiatan menjadi _stalker_ Park Chanyeol. Dia harus berhenti atau dia akan menjadi gila. Sudah seminggu sejak kegiatan melihat pasangan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang berbahagia dari balik pohon yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan bukannya bertambah baik, perasaannya semakin tidak karuan. Ada banyak sekali skenario yang tersusun didalam kepala mungil Baekhyun dan semuanya berisi rencana untuk merebut kembali Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tahu dia tidak akan melakukannya, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Chanyeol terlihat sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan akan terluka bila berpisah dengan gadis itu. Masalahnya Baekhyun tidak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol terluka, meskipun itu berarti dirinya yang akan terluka sebagai gantinya. Hati Baekhyun yang sangat mencintai Chanyeol tidak akan membiarkannya, Chanyeol harus tetap bahagia. Baekhyun menghela nafas, mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Luhan memang benar, Baekhyun harus menghentikan dirinya sendiri. Sesegera mungkin. Sekarang juga. Dengan pemikiran itu, Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari keduanya. Gadis itu membawa kakinya pada salah satu bangku taman itu. Mendudukan tubuhnya diatas bangku tersebut. Baekhyun membiarkan pikirannya melayang ke masa dimana dirinya bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lama Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya terlarut dalam lamunan, tepukan ringan dibahunya membuat gadis itu terkejut dan menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah tubuh itu berasal. Detik ketika Baekhyun melihat seseorang yang menepuknya, detik itu pula pandangan Baekhyun terpaku dan gadis itu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Hanya ada gumaman lirih yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol yang disebutkan namanya hanya melemparkan senyuman simpul kepada Baekhyun. Pemuda itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Baekhyun. Matanya menatap Baekhyun lembut, tatapan yang selalu membuat Baekhyun bergetar.

"Byunnie, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" katanya bertanya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya diam tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Matanya masih setia mengamati Chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin tampan.

"Byunnie..." Panggilan itu membuat denyutan dihati Baekhyun. Panggilan sayang yang selalu Chanyeol gunakan kepadanya.

"Byunnie... Hei..." Astaga! Bisakah Chanyeol berhenti memanggilnya dengan begitu manis. Itu membuat dadanya sesak dan cairan berkumpul disudut matanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, menghalau air mata sialan yang siap untuk kembali tumpah ruah. Gadis itu menghadapkan tubuhnya yang semula menghadap Chanyeol lurus ke depan, menghindar.

"Kau, apa yang kau lakukan disini Chanyeol?" Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Es krim. Aku berniat membelikannya untuk Kyungsoo, sebelum kemudian aku melihatmu sendirian disini." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun, lalu keduanya diam. Baekhyun memilih diam, menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan Chanyeol memilih memandang ke depan.

"Apa kau bahagia, Dobi?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pelan yang masih didengar Chanyeol. "Kau bahagiakan, Dobi?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi, gadis itu melarikan matanya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku bahagia Byunnie. Kyungsoo gadis yang sempurna. Segalanya yang aku inginkan." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu menatap lurus kedepan, tidak menoleh kepada Baekhyun yang menatapnya.

"Ah, begitu..."

Mendengar gumaman lirih dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis mungil itu. Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk sambil memilin jari-jemarinya yang indah. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Chanyeol baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu ketika deringan ponselny terdengar. Chanyeol mengangkatnya kemudian berbicara. Baekhyun disebelahnya hanya mendengarkan percakapan yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol mematikan panggilan tersebut dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku harus pergi Byunnie, Kyungsoo sudah menungguku. Kau juga cepatlah pulang, udara sepertinya akan semakin dingin." Pamit Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Pemuda itu kemudian bangkit setelah sebelumnya sempat mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol akan segera pergi kalau saja suara Baekhyun tidak terdengar yang kemudian membuatnya kembali menghadap kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah kearah Chanyeol, tindakannya selanjutnya membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol.

"Sebentar saja, Dobi. Biarkan sebentar saja. Kumohon..." pintanya kepada Chanyeol. Gadis itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh besar Chanyeol, berharap Chanyeol akan membalas rengkuhannya. Dan ya, Chanyeol balik merengkuhnya. Menarik tubuh mungil itu semakin tenggelam dalam rengkuhannya yang hangat.

Chanyeol tetap merengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun didalam pelukannya, meskipun sepertinya waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama. Pemuda itu seolah lupa bahwa Kyungsoo saat ini sedang menunggunya dan mungkin akan merajuk lantaran Chanyeol yang pergi terlalu lama, Chanyeol seperti melupakannya. Saat ini ada si mungil Baekhyun yang sedang terisak lirih dipelukannya, yang sangat diakui Chanyeol pasti disebabkan oleh dirinya. Untuk itu, walaupun sejenak, Chanyeol ingin membuat Baekhyun tenang didalam pelukannya.

Setelah cukup lama, Baekhyun menarik dirinya sedikit dari pelukan Chanyeol. Gadis itu mendongak guna menatap Chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Baekhyun mengambil nafas sebentar, lalu membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

"Setelah ini aku mungkin tidak akan bisa melihatmu lagi Chanyeol. Kita juga tidak bisa berteman seperti sebelum semua ini dimulai dan berakhir seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu untuk tetap berteman. Rasanya sulit sekali, Dobi. Kau harus tahu, aku... sejak dulu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Kau adalah segalanya yang bisa gadis sepertiku miliki." Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun terdengar parau karena diiringi isakan kecil yang sekuat tenaga coba ditahannya.

"Aku pikir setelah semuanya yang terjadi dalam hidupku, pada akhirnya aku mendapatkan kebahagianku sendiri. Aku pikir aku menemukanmu yang akan melimpahiku banyak sekali cinta. Tapi, tapi..." Baekhyun terisak kecil. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku bodoh kan, Dobi? Aku bodoh karena berharap terlalu banyak." Baekhyun mengucapkannya sambil kembali mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

"Aniyo. Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan apapun." Baekhyun memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Gadis itu melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari tubuh Chanyeol, diulurkannya kedua tangannya untuk melingkari leher Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjinjitkan tubuh mungilnya, lalu memberikan kecupan pada bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkejut tentu saja, tapi pemuda itu tidak melakukan apapun, hanya membiarkannya saja. Sentuhan bibir keduanya terasa asin dibibir Chanyeol, kecupan itu dibumbui air mata yang mengalir dari mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memberikan jarak sedikit diantara bibir keduanya, tanpa menatap mata Chanyeol. Baekhyun bergumam diatas bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dobi." Katanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu sampai rasanya sakit. Aku mencintaimu."

Kemudian, Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Chanyeol dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berdiri menatap kepergiannya, tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan luar biasa terkejut dan juga khawatir saat melihat Baekhyun pulang dengan mata sembab dan penampilan yang luar biasa berantakan. Luhan yang sedang asik menikmati semangkuk es krim sambil menonton drama di depan televisi tersentak kaget saat mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba dari Baekhyun. Luhan yang tadinya ingin memarahi Baekhyun karena mengagetkannya, hanya bisa diam dan membalas pelukan dari sahabatnya saat mendengar Baekhyun menangis keras. Luhan membungkam mulutnya, tidak mengeluarkan sepata katapun. Hanya pelukan yang saat ini bisa diberikan Luhan untuk sahabatnya ini. luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, sambil menghela nafas, Luhan berbisik pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa menangis sepuasmu dan aku akan memelukmu, Baek. Tapi, hari ini saja ya. Kau harus berjanji untuk berhenti menangis setelah ini, okay?"

Hanya isakan yang semakin keras yang diberikan Baekhyun sebagai jawaban pada Luhan. Tapi, tidak masalah bagi Luhan. Dia akan menemani si mungil ini menangis seharian ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To Be Continued..._

**.**

Hello! Hai! Lagi-lagi Angst. So Sorry Baby Baek...

Fanfict ini tercipta ditengah-tengah kebuntuan ide pas ngetik lanjutan The Story of Broken Heart. Jadi, yang ini muncul dan yang itu ngga selesai. So.. Yaaaaah gitu deh..

Well, kalo ada yang nungguin sekuel 'Game', itu idenya ekstrim dan rada ragu buat di tuangin, abis ntar kebanyakan nistain Baekhyunnya huhu~ Jadi, kalo ada mood ntar di bikin, kalo ngga ya udah ngga.

Hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu telah berjalan selama sepuluh hari ngomong-ngomong, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri meringkuk diatas pembaringannya sambil menangisi nasib. Tingkah yang membuat Luhan yang tadinya merasa sedih dan iba kepada nasib sahabatnya ini menjadi kesal luar biasa. Sejujurnya Luhan akui bahwa dirinya tidak mengerti rasa sakit yang Baekhyun terima, sekalipun gadis itu tidak pernah megalami sebuah pengkhianatan dan rasanya dicampakkan. Untuk itu, mengenai apapun yang telah dialami oleh si mungil Byun itu akan coba dia mengerti, akan coba dia pahami dan sebisa mungkin akan dia bantu meringankan penderitaan sahabat mungilnya itu. Tapi pada akhirnya pengertian Luhan hanya sampai pada batas ini saja. Gadis itu kesal.

Luhan tahu Baekhyun terluka. Sakit hati. Hatinya retak dan bernanah-nanah atau apalah itu. Tapi, ya Tuhan, ini sudah lewat sebulan dari peristiwa putusnya Baekhyun-Chanyeol dan sepuluh hari sejak Baekhyun menangis meraung-raung dipelukannya. Setiap orang mempunyai limitnya masing-masing dan Luhan rasa Baekhyun sudah mencapai limitnya. Gadis itu harus berhenti menangisi hidup. Dia tetap harus berjalan lurus dengan mengangkat kepalanya tegak meskipun hatinya bernanah. Dia harus tetap bisa menjaga kepalanya tetap dingin walaupun otaknya terasa mau pecah. Setidaknya Baekhyun harus bisa menunjukkan kepada Park –Sialan– Chanyeol kalau hidupnya akan tetap berjalan dengan atau tanpa Chanyeol disampingnya. Baekhyun harus bisa memperlihatkan pada pemuda sialan itu, bahwa ada ataupun tanpa Chanyeol, Baekhyun akan tetap tegar. Dan Luhan akan memastikan itu. Membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangisi kisah cintanya yang menyedihkan dan move on. Moving On.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan serius tentang membuat Baekhyun bangkit dari pembaringannya dan membuat gadis malang itu kembali menjalani hidupnya yang berantakan agar menjadi setidaknya sedikit lebih baik. Luhan sudah memikirkan banyak sekali rencana untuk membuat Baekhyun kembali menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang dikenalnya sejak zaman sekolah, Baekhyun yang ceria, urakan dan selalu merecokinya. Semua rencana sudah tersusun dengan apik di kepala cantiknya, rencana yang sebenarnya lebih mengarah kepada pelaksanaan hobi Luhan untuk bersenang-senang dan menghabiskan uang. Menurut Luhan itu adalah rencana yang sempurna: pergi ke salon, spa, belanja dan pergi ke club untuk menari dan minum-minum. Tidak apa-apa menjadi liar sebentar dan menumpuk tagihan kartu kredit yang harus mereka bayarkan. Sekali-kali manusia memang harus bersenang-senang.

Dengan rencana sempurna yang telah dia bungkus rapi dengan pita cantik berwarna merah muda itulah Luhan melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun. Luhan sudah siap memberikan kadonya kepada Baekhyun, kado yang Luhan yakini akan membuat Baekhyun setidaknya mau keluar dari pembaringannya yang membosankan dan terlihat sama menyedihkannya dengan pemiliknya. Luhan berjalan dengan langkah ringan dan perasaan lumayan riang menuju ke kamar Baekhyun. Tinggal beberapa langkah menuju kamar Baekhyun dan Luhan menyerukan nama Baekhyun dengan intoasi lucu yang dibuat-buat.

"Baekkie-ya... Baekkie-ya..." katanya.

Terhitung tiga kali pengulangan yang dilakukannya untuk menyerukan nama Baekhyun, tetapi tidak ada respon yang didapatinya dari sahabat mungilnya itu. Tidak mau menghancurkan moodnya yang sudah bagus dengan pemikiran-pemikiran tentang belanja dan salon hanya karena tidak ada balasan dari Baekhyun, Luhan hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Luhan, gadis itu menarik kenop pintu dan mendorongnya kebelakang segera setelah diriya sampai didepan kamar Baekhyun. Luhan sudah akan menyerukan panggilan untuk si mungil Byun itu sekali lagi, jika saja dirinya tidak menemukan pemandangan menyedihkan yang tersaji di atas ranjang di dalam kamar itu. Sekali lagi dalam seharian ini Luhan menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu lebih lebar agar dirinya bisa masuk dan berteriak dengan kesal.

"Demi Tuhan Byun Baekhyun! Berhenti meratapi kisah cintamu yang menyedihkan itu dan ikut aku sekarang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan sebuah kutipan yang pernah Baekhyun baca 'Things Change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody.' Banyak hal berubah dan teman terbaiknya, belahan jiwanya pergi. Kehidupan Baekhyun sepertinya berhenti disana. Tapi tidak! Kehidupan tidak berhenti untuk siapapun. Tidak pernah. Seperti kehidupan yang Baekhyun jalani, nyatanya waktu terus bergulir disampingnya, menimbun luka yang ia terima di masa lalu dengan sesuatu yang baru, kenangan indah dan juga luka, lagi. Semua kebahagiaan manis yang waktu berikan kepadanya membuat Baekhyun lupa, membuatnya terlena dan terlalu berani untuk melambungkan mimpi-mimpinya sampai kemudian waktu jugalah yang mempertemukannya dengan luka yang baru, yang membuat luka lama yang dimilikinya juga ikut tersingkap dan kembali bernanah.

Apa kebahagiaan tidak akan pernah menjadi sahabat baiknya? Apa hanya akan ada harapan semu yang akan selalu mengiringinya? Pemikiran tersebut bukan pemikiran sepintas yang tidak sengaja menghinggapi kepalanya, tapi merupakan pemikiran yang menetap dan terus meracuni otaknya. Membuat jiwanya yang telah rapuh menjadi semakin rapuh. Pemikiran tentang kebahagiaan itu menggeregoti Baekhyun peln-pelan dari dalam. Menimbulkan sedikit demi sedikit rasa sakit yang kemudian menjadi rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Baekhyun menghela nafas cukup keras sampai menimbulka kerutan bingung pada gadis cantik dengan tubuh semampai yang sedang membenahi penampilan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu kan menghela nafas terlalu sering itu tidak baik? Berhentilah melakukannya Baek." Ucapan dari gadis bertubuh semampai itu membuat Baekhyun kembali pada realita. Baekhyun memperhatikan gadis itu melalui cermin yang ada dihadapannya, mengamatinya yang tidak berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya pada Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong saat ini Baekhyun sedang berada disalah satu salon milik temannya setelah Luhan berhasil menyeretnya dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

"Jadi, apa ada cerita menarik yang aku lewatkan sampai wajah cantikmu berubah kusam dan tidak berwarna seperti ini?" Gadis itu bertanya tanpa menghentikan tangan-tangan terampilnya yang sedang bekerja.

"Tidak ada yang menarik Tao. Hanya ada sesuatu." Dengan senyum tipis yang terlihat sekali dipaksakan Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, Tao.

"Hah! Walaupun aku tahu benar kau berbohong, tapi aku akan membiarkannya saja Baekhyun-ah." Balas Tao dengan senyum cantik yang tersungging dibibirnya.

Baekhyun beruntung meskipun Tao sama cerewet dan menyebalkannya seperti Luhan tapi setidaknya gadis itu membiarkannya sendiri dengan kesedihannya. Tidak terus-menerus mengusiknya seperti apa yang dilakukan Luhan padanya. Untuk itu Baekhyun memberikan sebuah senyuman kecil yang tulus untuk pengertian Tao padanya.

"Terima kasih Tao, aku menghargainya."

"Sama sekali bukan masalah Baek, aku juga tidak suka dipaksa bercerita ketika aku sedang tidak menginginkannya." Kata Tao.

Baekhyun, sekali lagi tersenyum berterima kasih kepada Tao. Beberapa detik setelahnya mereka berdua kembali kepada kesibukan masing-masing, Tao dengan cekatan kembali memfokuskan pekerjaannya pada rambut Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun kembali membiarkan pikirannya melanglang buana.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Suara Luhan membuat keduanya terkejut dan sontak menolehkan kepala kearah gadis itu. Disana Luhan berjalan kearah keduanya dengan dua gelas kopi ditangannya. Luhan menghampiri keduanya dan meletakkan salah satu dari kopi yang dibawanya ke atas meja rias dihadapan Baekhyun. Tidak ada jawaban yang diberikan keduanya pada Luhan, dalam diam mempersilahkan Luhan menemukan sendiri jawabannya.

"Kenapa cuma dua?" Tanya Baekhyun yang hanya menemukan dua gelas kopi yang dibawa temannya.

"Tao sedang diet caffeine Baek." Jawabnya sambil menyesap kopinya dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah pekerjaanku ini selesai?" Tanya Tao sambil melirik pekerjaannya.

"Belanja." Jawab Luhan kalem. "Mau ikut Tao?"

"Walaupun ingin aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah punya janji dengan seseorang setelah ini. Selamat bersenang-senang untuk kalian berdua." Katanya.

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Segera setelah Tao menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, keduanya, Luhan dan Baekhyun pergi ke salah satu mall. Sambil menggandeng –menyeret– tangan Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan malas dibelakangnya, Luhan mengelilingi mall besar itu dengan semangat. Mereka memasuki satu persatu toko yang ada didalam mall itu. Hingga ketika perut keduanya sudah berdemo minta diisi keduanya berjalan menuju _food court_.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya telah duduk disalah satu meja sambil menikmati makan siang yang sangat terlambat. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sama cerewetnya dengan Luhan, bahkan lebih parah, tapi saat ini hanya Luhan yang terus mengoceh tentang banyak hal dan Baekhyun yang hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menimpali perkataan Luhan. Meskipun mendengarkan perkataan Luhan, tapi mata Baekhyun terpaku pada makanan didepannya. Setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari menyedihkan menangisi Chanyeol didalam kamarnya tanpa asupan gizi yang baik, sekarang Baekhyun kelaparan. Tidak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan ocehan Luhan yang kebanyakan tidak penting. Tapi, seperti itu Baekhyun senang, Luhan tidak membahas apapun tentang Chanyeol, sehingga kepala mungil Baekhyun bisa terlepas sejenak dari pikiran-pikiran tentang Chanyeol.

Setelah menyapu bersih semua makanan yang ada diatas piringnya, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Luhan, mencoba fokus pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Tapi,_ timing _yang diambil Baekhyun sangat salah, sesaat setalah gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, mata gadis itu terpaku pada pemandangan yang paling membuat iritasi dalam hidupnya. Disana, selang beberapa meja dari tempatnya dan Luhan duduk, ada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang duduk berhimpit-himpitan dengan senyum lebar di kedua bibir mereka. Meskipun Baekhyun sangat tidak menyukai apa yang saat ini dilihatnya tapi mata Baekhyun enggan beralih dari dua sosok itu. Pandangannnya terus terpaku disana yang kemudian membuat Luhan bingung melihat pandangan sendu yang diberikan sehabat mungilnya ke balik kepala Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun yang tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan dari apapun yang dilihatnya di balik kepala Luhan. Tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun membuat Luhan penasaran dan memutar kepalanya kearah objek pandangan Baekhyun. Apa yang dilihat Luhan sontak membuatnya kesal bukan kepalang. _Si sialan itu_, batinnya. Luhan, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada Baekhyun yang masih memandang sendu keduanya. Dengan kesal dan amarah yang menggelegak Luhan membereskan barang-barang mereka dengan cepat, gadis itu bangkit dan menarik Baekhyun untuk pergi dari sana.

_Dasar Park Chanyeol sialan! Sia-sia sudah usaha Luhan untuk membuat Baekhyun lebih waras. Sialan!_ Pikir Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rencana yang dibuat Luhan untuk Baekhyun gagal total dan itu membuat Luhan frustasi. Sahabat mungilnya itu bukannya bertambah baik malah semakin terlihat menyedihkan. Memang Baekhyun tidak kembali mendekam di kamarnya seperti yang sebelum-sebelunya gadis itu lakukan, Baekhyun tetap melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa, tapi semua yang dilakukannya dengan kondisi yang seperti mayat hidup. Sudah lama sekali Luhan tidak melihat Byun Baekhyun yang ceria, dan Luhan merindukannya. Saat Luhan sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya membuat Baekhyun kelihatan lebih waras, sebuah undangan reuni datang ke apartemen mereka berdua. Dan menurut Luhan, datang ke acara itu merupakan ide bagus.

"Jadi, kau mau datangkan, Baekkie?" Tanya luhan pada Baekhyun setelah menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar undangan yang mereka terima dan hal baik apa yang akan mereka dapatkan jika mereka datang ke sana.

"Tapi Lu... kau tahu kan kita juga satu sekolah dengan Chanyeol. Dia pasti akan datang, dan itu bukan ide bagus untukku melihatnya pergi ke sana menggandeng Kyungsoo dan bukannya diriku." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Justru karena dia akan menggandeng gadis jahat itulah kau harus datang Baekkie sayang. Kau harus menghadapi keduanya, dan tunjukkan pada gadis itu bahwa dia tidak lebih baik darimu." Kata Luhan dengan semangat. Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Kyungsoo bukan gadis jahat Luhan." Kata Baekhyun menimpali perkataan Luhan.

"Oh, Astaga Baekhyun! Bagaimanan bisa kau mengatakan bahwa gadis sialan itu tidak jahat? Tidak penah ada gadis baik yang berpacaran dengan laki-laki yang sudah memiliki pacar. Tidak ada gadis baik yang menghancurkan hubungan orang lain." seru Luhan kesal.

"Aku yang memilih pergi Luhan. Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol bahagia dan aku tidak."

"Itu.. Itulah yang membuatmu menjadi bodoh Baekhyun, kau terlalu baik sampai pada tahap kau menjadi bodoh karenanya." Timpal Luhan.

"Katakanlah begitu. Tapi aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang egois Luhan. Aku tidak mau bahagia diatas penderitaan Chanyeol." Baekhyun berkata dengan sedih.

"Nah, coba kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo padamu, mereka jelas-jelas sedang berbahagia diatas penderitaanmu." Kata Luhan sambil mengayunkan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"Lagipula Baek, semua manusia itu egois. Sudah seharusnya kita menjadi egois. Terlalu jahat memang akan membuatmu terlihat seperti monster tidak berperasaan, tapi menjadi terlalu baik juga adalah hal bodoh. Sekali-kali jadilah egoislah, karena itu yang setiap detiknya kita lakukan." Tandas Luhan.

"Entahlah Lu... Aku pikir ini adalah yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Chanyeol." Dan Luhan hanya bisa menekan rasa kesalnya sedalam mungkin di dalam dirinya.

"Membiarkan Chanyeol bahagia bersama Kyungsoo adalah keputusanmu kan Baek?" pertanyaan yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Untuk itu, karena kau sudah memberikan satu paket kebahagiaan berupa Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol, kau juga harus bahagia. Jangan menjadi lebih menyedihkan daripada ini, karena kau yang telah mengambil keputusan. Belajarlah untuk menghadapi semuanya, tidak perlu terlalu terburu-buru, pelan-pelan saja. Kau tentu paham apa yang aku katakan kan Baek?"

Baekhyun tahu apa yang dikatakan Luhan adalaha benar. Dia yang mengambil keputusan ini, dia yang mengatakan kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah hal yang paling benar yang harus Baekhyun lakukan. Tidak ada paksaan sama sekali. Dan karena itu, Baekhyun harus menghadapinya dan berhenti menyalahkan nasib buruk yang sejak dulu selalu bergelayut dipundaknya, Baekhyun yang membuat diriya sendiri seperti ini. Baekhyunlah satu-satunya yang memilih utuk tidak egois dan melepaskan segalanya. Baekhyunlah yang terlalu percaya bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja padahal kenyataannya dirinya tidak. Baekhyun sendirilah yang menyebabkan dirinya terlihat benar-benar menyedihkan. Dan Baekhyun harus berhenti terlihat begitu menyedihkan dan berhenti membuat repot sahabat cantiknya itu.

"Luhan.." panggil Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Reuni itu? Ayo datang ke acara itu." Baekhyun sudah memutuskan bahwa inilah saatnya untuk berhenti bersikap menyedihkan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pergi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_To Be Continued..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saya balik lagi dengan cerita ini. Saya ngga bisa update secepat yang kalian dan saya mau. Pas ngetik cerita ini dan ngeliat karakter Luhan yang saya ciptain, saya jadi kepikiran buat bikin cerita sendiri untuk kisah percintaan Luhan, tapi tentunya setelah cerita ini selesai.

Dan seperti biasa, makasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorit. Maksih banyak! Kalian bisa menyampaikan kritikan apapun tentang cerita saya di kolom review.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang sudah Baekhyun dan Luhan rencanakan, malam ini mereka akan menghadiri pesta untuk para alumni. Setelah sebelumnya disibukkan dengan hal-hal mengenai 'mempercantik diri', kini keduanya sudah berada di tengah-tengah _hall_ sebuah hotel yang telah di sewa oleh panitia untuk acara reuni ini. Memandang kesekeliling _hall_ tersebut, Baekhyun menemukan banyak sekali wajah-wajah familiar yang sempat mengisi hari-harinya di SMA. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat wajah-wajah familiar tersebut, ada banyak sekali kenangan-kenangan manis dan juga buruk yang telah Baekhyun bagi bersama mereka.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau datang!"

Seruan keras tersebut membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan dengan refleks menoleh ke sumber suara. Tak jauh dari pintu masuk Baekhyun melihat laki-laki yang dicintainya dan juga telah mematahkan hatinya berdiri menjulang dengan si cantik Kyungsoo yang menggandeng lengannya dan dengan senyum lebar dibibir keduanya. Mereka terlihat mesra dan sangat bahagia, sangat kontras dengan keadaan dirinya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun dapat mendengar beberapa percakapan yang Chanyeol dan teman-temannya lakukan.

"Jadi, siapa gadis cantik yang kau gandeng ini, Chan?" Tanya salah satu teman-teman mereka.

"Pacarku, Kyungsoo." Jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar dibibirnya, yang membuat teman-temannya sedikit terkejut meski telah mengira status di antara mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan si mungil Byun? Aku kira kau akan berakhir menikahinya, mengingat bagaimana kau selalu melindungi gadis itu."

Pertanyaan yang sedikit, atau mungkin sangat mengusik Baekhyun dan juga gadis mungil yang berdiri semakin merapat pada Chanyeol. Di tengah perasaan sedih yang dirasakannya, Baekhyun dapat melihat bahwa senyum manis yang sebelumnya mengembang di bibir hati Kyungsoo lenyap tak berbekas. Dalam diam, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menunggu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Ah, Baekhyun... Aku sudah putus dengannya dan sekarang aku bersama Kyungsoo. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun tetap teman baikku." Jawaban Chanyeol hanya menghasilkan 'oh' panjang dari mulut teman-temannya dan secepatnya pembicaraan berpindah ke topik yang lain.

_Teman baik, heh?_ Baekhyun tahu seharusnya dia tidak mengharapkan apapun dari jawaban Chanyeol, tetapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasa sangat kecewa. Setelah tahun-tahun yang dia lalui bersama dengan Chanyeol ketika dirinya yakin tidak akan ada yang memisahkannya dari pemuda itu, sesosok gadis mungil datang dan menyingkirkannya dengan cepat dari kehidupan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum miris, dengan setitik air mata yang jatuh darinya, berpikir bahwa sejak awal Baekhyun tidak boleh terlalu nyaman dan larut dalam euforia kebahagiaan itu, Baekhyun harusnya sadar bahwa gadis sepertinya tidak berhak untuk merasakan kehidupan yang sempurna.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

Tepukan kecil dipundaknya membuat Baekhyun menoleh, setelah sebelumnya sempat mengusap air mata. Dihadapannya Baekhyun melihat Luhan berdiri sambi menatapnya penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Sejak tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau tidak bergeming. Jangan katakan padaku sesuatu tentang si brengsek Chanyeol kembali mengusikmu." Ucap Luhan.

"Tidak Lu, aku hanya sedikit melamun dan tidak mendengar panggilanmu. Ada apa?" Jawab Baekhyun, menolak untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Jika ada satu hal yang ingin Baekhyun hindari saat ini ialah kekesalan Luhan dan tentu saja mengatakan sejujurnya tentang perasaannya setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol sama sekali bukan pilihan yang baik.

"Ah, Benar! Aku sampai melupakan tujuanku mencarimu karena kau kembali bersikap aneh." Kata Luhan.

"Dan apa itu yang membawamu kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Alih-alih mengatakannya, Luhan menarik tangan Baekhyun dan dengan cepat menyelinap di antara sekumpulan orang yang sedang mengobrol. Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak bertanya dan hanya diam mengikuti kemana pun Luhan membawanya. Mereka berhenti di depan sekumpulan laki-laki yang berdiri melingkar sambil saling melempar candaan. Luhan, kemudian menepuk punggung salah satu dari laki-laki tersebut dan ketika laki-laki itu berbalik Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Halo, little puppy..."

"Kai-ie!" Seru Baekhyun sambil melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Kai. "I miss you..."

"Me too." Bisik Kai pada Baekhyun. Cukup lama Kai membiarkan Baekhyun memeluknya, sebelum kemudian memisahkan pelukan mereka dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kai adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Mereka bertiga terbiasa bersama dan saling mengandalkan satu sama lain. Dapat dikatakan bahwa mereka sangat mengerti mengenai sejarah hidup masing-masing. Kai sebagai laki-laki satu-satunya dalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka, selalu menjadi garda terdepan ketika Baekhyun dan Luhan membutuhkan perlindungannya. Laki-laki itu selalu memperlakukan kedua sahabat perempuannya dengan posisi yang sama, keduanya istimewa bagi Kai, tapi entah dimulai sejak kapan Luhan tahu bahwa perasaan Kai pada Baekhyun telah berkembang menjadi lebih dari sahabat, posisi keduanya sudah tidak lagi sama di mata Kai. Alih-alih merasa marah dan cemburu, Luhan justru mendukung secara penuh perasaan Kai pada Baekhyun karena bagi Luhan untuk menjaga seseorang seperti Baekhyun, Kai adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk mengemban tugas tersebut, seperti yang selalu laki-laki itu lakukan.

Hubungan ketiganya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai Park Chanyeol melangkah memasuki lingkaran persahabatan mereka. Laki-laki itu tinggi, tampan, baik serta mempunyai latar belakang keluarga yang baik, dan ketika Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk bergabung dengan mereka tidak ada yang bisa Kai dan Luhan lakukan selain menerima Chanyeol dengan tangan terbuka.

Awalnya, Kai tidak merasa terancam akan keberadaan Chanyeol, lagipula laki-laki itu adalah orang yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari pembulian ketika dia sedang tidak di sana untuk melindungi Baekhyun. Namun, kemudian sesuatu yang lain berkembang di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, dan saat itu juga Kai tahu perasaan sukanya pada Baekhyun akan tetap menjadi sepihak.

Ketika kelulusan Senior High School, Kai tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum ketika Baekhyun mengatakan padanya bahwa Chanyeol adalah segala yang gadis itu inginkan di dunia ini dan dirinya sangat bahagia ketika Chanyeol setuju untuk menjalin hubungan kasih dengannya.

Kai hanya berharap bahwa Chanyeol akan menjaga Baekhyun seperti dia menjaga gadis itu dan mencintai Baekhyun sebesar Kai mencintai gadis itu. Dengan keyakinan bahwa sudah ada yang menggantikan tugasnya untuk menjaga Baekhyun, Kai menerima tawaran beasiswa untuk kuliah Bisnis di Amerika dan meninggalkan kedua sahabat wanitanya di tangan Chanyeol. Kai selalu berharap bahwa pilihannya tepat. Namun, kemudian telepon dari Luhan tentang keadaan Baekhyun membuat Kai menyelesaikan urusannya di Amerika lebih cepat dari seharusnya dan segera kembali ke Korea. Dia ingin sekali menghajar si keparat Chanyeol sampai laki-laki itu menyesal telah menyakiti Baekhyun, tapi Kai menahan dirinya karena tahu Baekhyun tidak akan menyukai rencana tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pertemuan antara Baekhyun dan Kai, sejak saat itu Kai tidak pernah melepaskan Baekhyun dari pandangannya, laki-laki itu terus saja berjalan disampingnya. Baekhyun sangat senang merasakan keberadaan Kai disisinya, gadis itu merasa untuk sejenak dia bisa melepaskan kesedihan yang dialaminya sejak berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Seperti yang selalu Baekhyun rasakan ketika Kai bersamanya, perasaan nyaman dan terlindungi.

Selama sisa acara reuni tersebut, Baekhyun bersyukur dia dan kedua sahabatnya tidak dipertemukan kembali dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Meskipun, tetap ada desas-desus yang melibatkan keduanya yang sampai ditelinga ketiganya. Awalnya, Baekhyun cukup khawatir dengan reaksi yang akan ditunjukan oleh Kai, mengingat betapa protektifnya laki-laki itu padanya dan Luhan. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda Kai terkejut serta akan meledak dan menghampiri Chanyeol untuk menghajarnya dengan membabi buta. Kai tetap tenang dan berusaha untuk terus mengalihkan pembicaraan pada hal yang lebih menyenangkan. Untuk itu, Baekhyun patut merasa lega sekaligus berasumsi bahwa Kai sudah megetahui masalah ini sebelumnya dan sudah berhasil mengontrol dirinya.

Ketika hari semakin larut dan sudah banyak teman-teman mereka yang berpamitan untuk pulang, Kai menawarkan untuk mengantar Baekhyun dan Luhan pulang yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh keduanya. Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju parkiran.

"Baekhyun-ssi!"

Di jalan menuju parkiran tersebut, Baekhyun mendengar seseorang menyerukan namanya dan seketika membuat dirinya, Kai dan Luhan berhenti untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Ketika menoleh, Baekhyun melihat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjalan agak cepat kearahnya. Detik itu juga, Baekhyun menyadari bahwa seseorang yang telah memanggilnya adalah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun diam-diam menghela nafas berat dan dengan cemas mempersiapkan dirinya untuk hal yang teburuk, dari sudut matanya Baekhyun dapat melihat Luhan yang mendesis kesal dan Kai yang mengangkat alisnya penasaran.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ssi?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika sepasang _love bird_ itu sampai dihadapannya.

"Maaf mengganggu waktumu Baekhyun-ssi dan teman-teman Baekhyun-ssi juga tentunya, tapi aku ingin mengatakan bahwa ada barangmu yang tertinggal di apartemen kami dan itu sebenarnya sedikit mengganggu. Benarkan, Yeolie?" Ucapnya meminta persetujuan Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis yang terlihat palsu di mata Baekhyun dan hanya di balas Chanyeol dengan tatapan memuja.

"Mengganggu?"

"Ya. Kau tahu, rasanya tidak nyaman jika melihat barang gadis lain di apartemen yang kau tinggali bersama pacarmu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Cih! Bitch." Celetukan Luhan membuat semua orang menoleh kepadanya.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu Luhan?" Kali ini Chanyeol bersuara dengan amarah yang terselip dalam pertanyaannya, sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap gadis itu kesal.

"Oh, maafkan aku Yeolie, hanya ucapan refleks untuk si jalang Kyungsoo." Balas Luhan acuh, yang mana membuat amarah Chanyeol bangkit. Laki-laki itu maju ke depan untuk mencengkram Luhan, tapi sebelum Chanyeol dapat melakukannya Kai telah berdiri menjulang dihadapannya sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dengan menantang.

"Hati-hati, Chanyeol. Aku memang tidak menghantamkan tinjuku padamu atas perbuatan yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa, aku mencoba, dengan sangat keras. Jangan mengujiku." Ucapan Kai terdengar sangat datar dan menusuk, membuat Chanyeol bungkam. Sedangkan, Baekhyun hanya bisa memijat kepalanya pening.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo-ssi, aku akan mengambil barangku segera." Ucap Baekhyun lelah, dirinya hanya ingin segera pergi dari sini dan pulang, menjauh dari semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu kami duluan, sampai jumpa Kyungsoo-ssi, Chanyeol-ah." Lanjutnya karena tidak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Kyungsoo. "Ayo, Kai." Ajaknya pada Kai yang masih saling melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian menarik tangan Kai untuk segera pergi ketika dilihatnya Kai tidak kunjung bergerak, hal sama dilakukannya pada Luhan. Hanya Luhan yang bergerak sedangkan Kai masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Pergilah lebih dulu, Lu, Baek. Ada yang harus aku katakan pada teman lama kita ini." Kai mengatkannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Chanyeol.

"Kai-ie..."

"Lu, bawa Baekhyun. Aku akan segera menyusul." Kali ini Kai memandang kepada kedua sahabatnya, menatap keduanya memaksa. Luhan hanya menghela nafas berat.

"Ayo, Baekhyunie." Luhan kemudian menyeret Baekhyun yang kelihatan sekali enggan meninggalkan Kai dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika Luhan dan Baekhyun telah cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, Kai kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Kai menyunggingkan senyum remeh saat pandangannya jatuh pada Kyungsoo yang kentara sekali memandanginya.

"Jadi, kau sudah kembali dari Amerika, Kai-ya?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol membuat Kai mengalihkan fokusnya kembali pada laki-laki itu.

"Yap. Nice to see you too, Chanyeol. Tapi lain kali ketika kau melihatku pastikan untuk menghindar, karena aku pasti akan menghancurkan wajahmu." Kai berkata pada Chanyeol dengan seringai yang bermain dibibirnya.

"Apa itu sebuah ancaman, Kim Kai?"

"No, Chanyeol, itu bukan ancaman. Itu adalah masa depan yang akan kau lalui ketika kita bertemu kembali dan sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah peringatan."

"Aku tidak takut padamu Kai."

"Good then." Kai membalas dengan ringan.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan datar.

"Ya, Chanyeol. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi" Kai mengatakan hal tersebut dengan senyum yang bermain dibibirnya, "...tapi aku tidak berharap bertemu denganmu lagi, little bitch." Sambungnya sebelum berbalik meninggalkan keduanya.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Chanyeol keras, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memasang bisa memasang wajah kesalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam mobil Kai menuju apartemen Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya diisi dengan keheningan, sampai akhirya Luhan memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, Kai?"

"Tidak ada yang penting, Lulu." Jawab Kai singkat.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun ikut menimpali yang hanya di balas gumaman oleh Kai. Lalu, mobil itu kembali hening. Luhan dan Baekhyun terlalu mengenal Kai sehingga mereka tahu gumaman tersebut berarti Kai menolak untuk berbicara lebih lanjut.

"Kau sungguh akan datang?" Tanya Kai mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya." Hanya ucapan singkat itu yang Baekhyun berikan sebagai balasan pertanyaan Luhan, membuat Luhan menghela nafas lelah.

"Mau aku temani?" Tawaran itu datang dari Kai. Baekhyun tersenyum merasakan kepedulian Kai padanya, tapi Baekhyun menolak untuk melibatkan Kai lebih jauh dengan permasalahan cintanya. Jadi, gadis itu menolak dengan halus.

"Tidak perlu, Kai. Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku, kau tahu itukan?" Kai mengatakannya sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyuman lembut dibibirnya.

"Bagaimana denganku, Kai? Kau bisa selalu aku andalkan kan?" Pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang datang dari Luhan yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakan keduanya di kursi belakang seketika membuat Kai mendengus keras. _Pengganggu kecil!_ Pikir Kai.

"Terserah." Jawab Kai.

"Kai-e jahaaaaaaat..." balas Luhan pura-pura kesal sambil memberikan pukulan keras pada lengan Kai dan menghasilkan ringisan kecil dari laki-laki itu. Hal itu sontak membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan membuat Kai yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A.N.:

So guys, what do you think? HEHE

HAH! Butuh waktu yang lama baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanget buat ngumpulin semangat nulis fanfic ini lagi. Believe me, gue pengen lanjutin juga tapi ada banyak hal yang mesti di urusin di real life dan sejujurnya minimnya respon membuat gue berpikir it's okay kalo gue ngga lanjutin fanfic ini sampai waktu yg ternyata sangat lama. Terus, gue yakin ada banyak typo di fanfic ini, tapi mohon pengertiannya karena kalo gue baca ini lagi gue ngga yakin ini akan di publish sekarang. Gue sangat menerima kritik dan saran, but in the nice way. Thanks buat yang udah baca dan sempetin reviews, See you guys very soon, I hope.

P.S: Gue hilang feel pada cerita ini dan gue lupa plot awal yang gue buat gimana, jadi maafkeun kalo feelnya kurang.


End file.
